vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest for Twilight Enchantment Day 2
Description Welcome to the VFK Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest, Day 2! This is the second day of your epic quest for twilight enchantment! There are many superstitions about cats through the centuries and across many cultures. Cats are believed by some to be good luck, while by others, they are seen as bad omens. Black cats are also one of the most traditional icons for Halloween. For our quest today, we are venturing into the mysteriously aloof world of cats large and small. So let's go find out about cats! Your reward for completing this second stage of this Epic Quest will be 1,000 credits and your second Twilight Pin, the Couger Pin! Prizes Questions 1. Cats were the companions of the ancient Egyptians and are present in many legends. In mythology, cats have been protectors and defenders. Some ancient religions portray cats as guides for humans which are wise and helpful. Until only recently, cats were thought to have been domesticated by the ancient Egyptians, however this is predated by the discovery of a burial site in Cyprus where a cat was found buried next to a human. How many years ago did this burial occur? * 6,000 * 7,250 * 9,500 * 10,000 * 15,000 2. According to a study done in 2007 which examined the genetics of house cats, it was found that all cats are descended from African wild cats. They are thought to have first been domesticated around 10,000 years ago, and it is thought that they are the type of animals which are referred to as "self-domesticating." This means that they are easily tamed by humans and adapt to domestic living on their own without continuing to exhibit the traits of a wild animal. Go to the outside of the zoo in the Australian Outback and say "Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" 3. The cat is considered to be the most popular pet in the world, being kept in over 600 million homes worldwide. They are carnivorous animals and will readily hunt prey even if well fed. This makes them perfect companions for humans who value their assistance in keeping down vermin in homes and the surrounding area. Because cats will hunt mice, rats, snakes and other such vermin, they are important to human history. One of the most tragic stories in historical times is the panic that occurred when the Black Plague affected Europe in Medieval times. Cats were exterminated by the hundreds because people suspected them of causing the terrible disease. By exterminating the cats, ironically they encouraged the plague to spread by not allowing the cats to help control what animal? * Rats. The plague was carried by fleas on rats. * Snakes. The plague was found to be caused by snake bite. * Bats. The plague was carried by fleas on bats. * Bedbugs. The bedbugs carried the disease and preferred to bite cats rather than humans. 4. The scientific classification of cats has been thrown into confusion due to some recent studies which show evidence that domestic cats are descended from the African wildcat. It is now thought that both the domestic cat and the African wildcat belong to the same species. Go to King Arthur's Round Table room and say "I have rat traps and I'm not afraid to use them." 5. The black panther is what is called a "melanistic" color variation of one of the large cat species. Several different species have a "black" version of their fur coat including the North American puma, or cougar, the Latin American jaguar and the leopard. All of these cats are now included in the genus Panthera which also includes other large cats such as lions and tigers. The most common occurrence of the all black colored coat is in the: * Panther * Jaguar * Cougar * Leopard 6. The black coat of the jaguar occurs because a dominant gene is responsible for the black coat color. For the leopard, the color does not occur quite as frequently because a recessive gene is responsible for the black coat color. These same large cats can also be albinos which is the white version of their fur. Go to Stonehenge and say "I wonder if there are any big cats around here." 7. The leopard has been revered by many cultures and peoples from the time of the ancient Egyptians. In Africa, the leopard is considered to be a guide to spirits to help them find their way. The leopard is actually the smallest of the "roaring" cats and is extremely adaptable, being able to inhabit a wide range of environments. They are powerful climbers and are often seen resting in trees during the day. Leopards venture out hunting primarily during which part of the day? * Mid-morning * Afternoon * Night * Shortly after dawn 8. The behavior of being primarily active at night is referred to as being nocturnal. Most large cats are comfortable moving about at night and are usually quite elusive, especially the leopards. Many animal sanctuaries that have leopards will have cameras that watch for the animals at night. Go to the Victorian crossroads and say "Do you mind if I take a picture?" 9. The eyes of mammals are composed of two types of receptors. One type, the rod receptors, are responsible primarily for night vision and are movement trackers. The Cone receptors are primarily responsible for processing color and are better for daytime vision. Human eyes are designed for seeing during the day and have the ratio of four rods to one cone receptor. Cats however have about 25 rods for each cone. This gives them outstanding nighttime vision and a high ability to see movement at night. They also have another feature of their eye which is called the "Tapetum Membrane." This membrane is another special adaptation for seeing at night and is responsible for what characteristic feature of cat eyes? * It is responsible for keeping the surface of the eye moist. * It causes "eye shine" when the cat is caught in a beam of light. * It makes the pupil open wide and look black at night. * It causes extreme sensitivity to light which causes pain to the cat. 10. Cats are said to have 9 lives. They have been superstitiously attributed with this ability to elude death for a number of reasons. One is their ability to land on their feet. Their extreme agility enables them to twist in the air when they are falling and save themselves from injury. Go to the Square outside of Merlin's and say "Cats always land on their feet." Answers 1. 9,500 2. Go to The Zoo in the Australian Outback and say "Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" 3. Rats. The plague was carried by fleas on rats. 4. Go to King Arthur's Court room and say "I have rat traps and I'm not afraid to use them." 5. Jaguar 6. Go to Stonehenge and say "I wonder if there are any big cats around here." 7. Night 8. Go to the Corner of Balta Street and say "Do you mind if I take a picture?" 9. It causes "eye shine" when the cat is caught in a beam of light. 10. Go to Merlin's Square and say "Cats always land on their feet." Category:Quests Category:Epic Quests